


But Also to Suffer

by yet_intrepid



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Bible, Gen, Religious Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 08:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yet_intrepid/pseuds/yet_intrepid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Athelstan, captured and miserable, tries to give himself courage to endure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But Also to Suffer

The same rope, grating at his skin, had been knotted around Athelstan’s neck throughout the interminable voyage. It had grown soaked with seawater and with sweat, had tangled in his hair once while he slept in his corner of the longship. It had been a means of control, allowing his captors to drag him forward to face them, or to hurry his movements in a particular direction.

And above all, just now, as they finally reached land—it hurt.

The fibers of the rope, far rougher than those of any brother’s robes, had worn his neck raw. The ring of pink-red heat was the only warmth he could find amid today’s fierce winds, and he brought up his cold hands to the back of his neck as he huddled away from the unloading for which he was useless. His half-frozen palms, slipped under the encircling rope, cooled the burn and allowed him some moments of relief.

Breathing deeply, he closed his eyes with a deep breath and thought of the monastery, of his manuscripts, of the Epistle to the Philippians that he had been copying when the attack came.

_For unto you it is given in the behalf of Christ, not only to believe on him, but also to suffer for his sake._

As one of his captors came back towards him, Athelstan resolutely lowered his hands and let the rope grate against his neck once more.

He was not to seek to escape his suffering, he told himself, but to take it as a gift and an honor.


End file.
